leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Taric/Strategy
Skill usage * If targets himself with , he'll be healed for 140%. Keep in mind that you can still heal an ally and receive 100% of the amount, effectively healing for 200% of the listed amount. * You can use the active of when attempting an early game kill or to last hit multiple minions at once. * is also very useful in team fights. Use the AoE on the squishy enemies so your AD carry can kill them faster due to the armor reduction. * Using the active on will remove the aura buff it provides to you. Make sure not to use it when being ganked or chased, as the loss of armor will make you easier to kill. * Building ability power early game and maxing out can lead to extremely high single-spell burst and harass at level 9. ** However, this strategy has its drawbacks, as the damage from will not be substantial late game and requires Taric to be at VERY close range in order to deal the full damage. * Always try to maximize the stun on your unless fighting under 1v1 conditions. * should usually the enemy carry in a team fight so that they can be quickly killed by your team. is difficult to see, however, so if there is more than one potential target, it's up to you to determine which enemy to stun, usually by pinging them. When coupled with or another repositioning ability, this can provide a clear advantage in a team fight. * Use during pushes or team fights to boost the damage of your teammates, but be careful not to activate it too early, as it is highly visible, so enemy champions may disengage and wait out the 10 seconds. * Pairing and another pushing hero such as together can make a very effective pushing duo. * Due to his slow movement speed and lack of any real escape/chase mechanisms ( has a long cooldown and can be negated by such things as , or , , etc.), and are both respectable choices for Taric's summoner spells. * Early game, is relatively squishy. Stay clear of the enemy until you have taken and/or purchased survivability items. * used before or after another guaranteed stun/knockup will maximize the CC duration, allowing for a potential kill. * is a great roamer with his stun allowing his team to set up ganks and stun-locking a target if your ally has a stun. * can zone very well with his and by letting his lane partner farm while zoning the enemy off by sitting in the bushes at bottom lane. Build usage * A popular way to itemize is to stack auras, such as; , , and to focus on bolstering his supportive presence in teamfights. * Itemizing for , and provides many buffs to his natural deficiencies. ** As base armor is already high thanks to his , is a good item to grab on him since he will often be the focus target in team fights. The magic resistance also helps him as his starting magic resistance is very low. ** is an excellent item on as it allows him to keep his ultimate on longer. * A good item for is . Not only does it reduce his cooldowns, the faster attack speed can boost both and while he receives a favorable boost from the ability power. * With a cheap mid game, it provides you better self-healing, which allows you to tank better. * When you have ultimate at 3 points, he will gain 90 attack bonus, so getting attack speed and ability power items like (and some attack damage) will boost his passive. Enemy champions don't expect a "DPS ", but instead a "support ". Use that in your advantage. Keep in mind that the reason the enemy team will not expect DPS is because it is commonly thought to be less useful than aura or AP . Recommended builds Countering * Be careful not to overcommit to early lane fights with Taric, considering he is one of the few champions able to heal himself and stun the opponent. * Taric has little resistance to long ranged harassment. Try to prevent him from replenishing his mana with autoattacks. * Taric is naturally strong against physical damage and DPS due to his passive armor bonus, but is often weak against magic damage bursts without building magic resist. * Taric's survivability with and tanky items is incredible and he can usually absorb damage over extended periods of time from multiple champions in order to bait you into overextending or pursuing him into the jungle. Don't engage him without information on his allies' positions. ** When playing as a melee carry, targeting Taric can usually result in your death if you run into the middle of his team or chase him through the jungle to kill him, as his armor aura, regeneration from , and his innate ability to heal himself greatly makes him a difficult 1v1 kill. Also, when fighting him 1v1, consider that his melee attacks both restore mana AND reduce the cooldown on his heal. It is possible for Taric to 1v1 indefinitely as long as he can outheal your damage and regain mana. A Taric with can be almost impossible to kill 1v1. Category:Champion strategies